How Could This Happen
by BleedingAngel91
Summary: A revised and renewed version of my story "How Could It've Happened"... It's the after math that's the worst, and it's packed with ups, downs, curves and maybe even a u-turn. Hope you like the thought of getting confused and annoyed with these characters.
1. Character Intro

**Author's Note:: **I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated this, or any of my other stories in progress for that matter, but what can I really say other than "sorry". I have been working on this one though, but I decided to start over with it. Make it a new story basically, with the same general idea. I noticed how I didn't introduce my female characters, so that's what I set out to do also. Now I hope you like the revised version much more than the older one. I also made sure the chapters will be longer for all of you :) Read, enjoy and review if you like :)

**Kinadi: **Flirtatious (-_-') that's the word for this charming young wolf. With all the females, both young and old, despising this 20-year-old because of the unnatural ability to bring an end to any relationship that's been blessed with the mating mark etched in their skins. Kinadi's short brown hair, bright green eyes and topped with a long limber body, definitely makes the younger wolves wish they were older. What's a flirt to do when they female wolves are out for her blood?

**Suki: **Rebellious (_) More than willing to prove her worth to the villagers, tends to get her into more than her fair share of trouble. The only downfall with this maiden is the fleeting fact that she's already 21 and has yet to mate with one of the wolves. Curly long brown hair with piercing violet eyes, makes her a great catch, she just needs to get out of Kinadi's shadow.

**Ai:** Joker (^o^)Scrawny, pale green hair and amber eyes make it hard for 18 year old Ai to be welcomed into social circles, so she only has one friend, Chiaki. Ai loves to play jokes on others, and is known for her humorous attitude during any type of situation, mainly dangerous ones. Sadly she will always be the target of reticule by more than a few rude wolves.

**Chiaki: **Brainy (o-o) Smartest and yet the shyest of the four females listed. Striking features, black haired and green eyed, Chiaki, can always be found with her nose buried deeply with a scroll of some sort. However all the elders are praying for her to start giving the boys attention so that a mating mark will appear on one of them, but she'll have none of that, she'd rather read than waste time looking for a mate.

**Couple One:** Kouga and Ayame; Kouga in this story is a cranky Prince who needs to be taught a lesson in the game of love, however he doesn't like the lesson he's going to be receiving. Ayame, well she's too busy thinking of her ailing grandfather to be fighting with the incomprehension able Prince about his Rainbow Moon Promise.

**Couple Two:** Ginta and Suki; Ginta as we all know, and love, is still the loveable idiot that gives us a few laughs, however he's got a crush and it's on a beauty. Suki, one word describes this young she-wolf: Rebellious. Always willing to prove herself worthy of anything tends to put her in an unwelcomed light with more than half of the village, but that could all change.

**Couple Three:** Hakkaku and Ai; Hakkaku, the other half to the comedic styles of Kouga's right-hand men Ginta. Great at bickering with Ginta, let's see his styles in love. Ai, beautiful, young and a bit of a practical joker. Maybe this pale green haired joker will meet her match with the traveled one.

**Couple Four:** Shuu and Chiaki; Shuu is a sweet natured healer, introduced right away and is more than willing to give his help in anything that he's sure can be saved. Chiaki, overly smart and shy, is always having her nose buried in a scroll of some sort, but her passions lie in medicine...

**Rating:** M for Mature Content; Language, Violence and Nudity/Sex.

**Theme:** Drama/Romance/Humor

**Status:** Incomplete/In-Progress

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or the characters, just the idea of this story belongs to me :/ talk about a downfall in life, I can't even own anything awesome.

**Summary:** Kouga's back, visiting the white wolf tribe, celebrating the defeat of Naraku with the remaining of his pack and the white wolves. In the mist of the celebration, tensions hit a high and things get a little out of hand. However it's the after math that's the worst, and it's packed with ups, downs, curves and maybe even a u-turn... Hope you like the thought of getting confused and annoyed with these characters :)


	2. Chapter 1

**How Could This Happen...**

_Chapter One*_

A pounding head and turning stomach wasn't the greatest wake-up call Ayame was expecting on this particular cold morning. Her mouth felt like she had cotton in it, and the taste was almost revolting. It was a mixed taste of salty meat and aged sake, topped with a vague flavor of sweat. She needed to rinse her mouth out, the sooner the better, but first things first; she needed to open her eyes.

Behind her eyelids, her eyes danced wildly, thinking of the previous night and trying to place the unwanted tastes with what she ate yesterday. The pounding in Ayame's head quieted to a dull roar, but her stomachs turning picked up the slack. Then memories of the previous night shifted their way into her brain.

Kouga and the remaining members of his pack came to the village. Every one of the traveling wolves was smiling, all except Kouga, who wore a look of uncertainty and resentment. She wanted to asked him if he remembered the promise he'd made, but then when the others screamed of the defeat of the disastrous half demon Naraku, cheers rang out along the her village. So as the older wolves decided it was time for a celebratory feast, welcoming the safe arrival of the Prince and his pack, but also the defeat of Naraku.

The meat was so salty, she remembered now, it could was a fresh kill that one of the first time hunters decided to prepare for the feast. And the sake, it was the aged on from the back room of the cavern, which the friends of her grandfather demanded be served as a toast. Kouga had stumbled with her out of the tavern, straight to her secluded cave...

Ayame's eyes snapped open this time, without much hassle. Her heart began a steady increasing thudding against her ribcage. 'The turning in my stomach is telling me I'm in trouble...' She thought to herself before she shivered at the chills she got, tugging the fur pallets closer up her body she was slightly confused by the feel.

"Kagome..."

Ayame's heart stopped briefly within her chest before it came throbbing back with a fire. Sadness etched its self on her heart and face at the moment, turning over on her side, she came face to face with Kouga, the man she loved, but didn't love her back. Who loved a human woman, who would just bring shame and disorder to the tribe?

Ayame shook her head. 'What am I saying? Kagome is a nice person, she never wronged me and here I am putting her down.' She thought shamefully. 'I need to bathe...' She thought shifting into a sitting position. This day was going to be in shambles once he woke and his memory of the prior events came back to him.

Shifting her body from underneath the bear-fur, she was presented with the nude body of Kouga. He twitched when the air touched his skin, but kept sleeping, without disturbance. She watched him for several seconds, before moving along to get her clothes on, looking for her weapon she moved toward the pile closest to Kouga's sleeping form.

"Wait!" Kouga snapped, a low growl sounded.

Ayame froze in her spot, her eyes widened as a sudden terror raced through her. "Kouga?" She whispered uneasily, slowly turning to glance at him.

His eyes were still closed and his breathing was deep and even. He was talking in his sleep.

Her eye twitched lightly at the thought of almost apologizing for something that wasn't completely her fault. "Ridiculous!' Her mind snapped. "I can't believe I love you," She whispered, sadness working its way into her voice.

"I love you Ka...go..." He stopped only to start snoring lightly.

Her face contorted with the thought of listening to anymore of his dream speeches. "I always hoped you'd love me. Mate with me. Realize Kagome wasn't the one for you, but your mind is set, as is your heart." She bent over his sleeping form, and pressed a kiss to his swollen lips. "I hope you live a happy life Kouga... and please don't remember this night anytime soon." She added on a sigh.

Walking out of the cave, she quickly made her way to the stream. Pulling off her clothes she began to wash them, quickly place them on a tree branch and run into the water. "Water, water, water, water, water..." She chanted splashing happily, her mind drifting away from the sad reminder at the cave, a reminder she could hardly remember, mind you.

After several minutes and the smell of Kouga off her skin, Ayame was ready to check in on her grandfather and the rest of the tribe. It was such a nasty thought, thinking of all lingering drunks she was bound to face and their snide remarks, if they remembered her leaving with the Prince last night that is.

"Argh!" She screamed out, hitting her head only to run her fingers through her hair and tug at the ends. "I can't believe I let that happen! How could I have been so scatter-brained? Oh that's right I was drunk!" She muttered sourly.

Her self questioning was stopped short when she heard rustling from a near bush by the river bank. "Who's there?" She demanded strongly, tightening the laces on her clothing.

Suddenly as if on cue, two of Kouga's pack members and right-hand men, fell from the bushes with sheepish grins on their faces.

Ayame forced down a laugh at their antics to stand before the other. They were good men and very decent friends to her, considering the few occasions she's been with them. "Ginta, Hakkaku, what do you think you are doing here at this river so early in the morning?"

Ginta looked around nervously, gray and black hair ruffling slightly with the small breeze. His gaze shifting between Hakkaku and Ayame. "Uhh..."

Ayame raised a brow, "Did you two spy on me while I bathed?"

Both males shook their heads vigorously in negative. "No-no-no!"

"Then would you care to tell me?" She asked patiently.

Ginta tried again, "Well we have a slight major problem back in the village..." He then broke off uneasily, unsure of what to say, or how to say it for that matter.

Hakkaku, standing two steps behind his friend, decided to help in being the bearer of bad news. "It's the elder Ayame..."

**- - - - Elder - - - -**

"Ay... a... me..." The elder rasped out without thinking, his voice raspy at best. You could tell the man was more than three-sheets to the wind, and not it didn't help that intoxicating him with sake was the only way to dull his pain and weaken him to the point that the healer needed him at.

Shuu, only 25 years-old and he had stepped into the line of tribe healer. Short hair, cut almost to the scalp, was tousled from the constant intrusion of his finger tips. Tan skin gleamed with fresh sweat as he worked wildly to analyze the elder and conclude his theory of the Elders health.

It wouldn't help that he needed to find an assistant; one both smart with medicine and strong enough for certain jobs. Shuu was nearing the end of his rope. It was almost embarrassing how the Elder had been calling for his granddaughter for more than several hours and she still has yet to come to the cave.

"Princess Ayame will be here soon, My Elder." Shuu said taking off his extra furs, the young healer began to wipe down the older wolf with cool water. "Please pardon me; I must retrieve more cool water."

"Ay... a... me!"

Shuu sighed softly, his heart breaking for the old wolf.

**- - - - Chiaki & Ai - - - -**

"Come on!" Ai yelled, annoyed at her best friend for bringing her here, to the middle of nowhere. "Let's go back; I have a plan to fulfill." She grumbled annoyed.

Chiaki sat cross-legged on the floor against an old oak tree. "That's not how this works, first you must sit across from me, and not stand and pace, such as you are."

"You, my dear, read too much..." Ai retorted, pushing fallen pale green hair from her face, she sat across from her dark haired friend. "Now what?" 

"Study me, as I will study you." Chiaki announced softly, emerald eyes telling of her merit.

Amber eyes narrowed. "You want me to study you...?"

"Correct, study me and tell me what you see and I'd do the same." She tossed her long braid over her shoulder to lay flatly down her back. "It's an exercise for confidence."

A pale eyebrow twitched. "What are you trying to get at, Chi?"

"Please Ai...?"

Her face turned defeated. "Fine." She breathed out on a sigh.

A smile spit the girl genius' face in two, clapping her hands once she announced. "I'll start, let's begin." Chiaki's face turned thoughtful.

"Well...?" Ai snapped uncomfortable.

Chiaki grinned sheepishly. "I'm thinking still."

Ai fell backwards, her face contorted with annoyance. "That's the worst thing to say during some sort of confidence boost."

She waved her hand at her friend, "Don't be so mellow dramatic, I'm trying to start small and work my way up to the bigger things."

Amber eyes flickered with slight disbelief, but then dulled somewhat as she sat back up. "Alright give me your best shot."

Chiaki chuckled. "Give me a break, Ai. This is a confidence exercise not a shake down."

**- - - - Ginta & Hakkaku - - - -**

"Uhh should we follow her?" Ginta questioned confused at the direction she took.

Hakkaku scratched the tip of his head, at the base of his mo-hawk, and then shook his head. "Nah, we'll take a shortcut and by-pass her so we can tell her the rest of what the Healer told us."

Ginta nodded. "Got it, let's go!"

They began running; their mission to stop the Princess was soon was over-written with the desire to beat on another to the punch of it.

**- - - - Kouga - - - -**

Kouga slept on; unaware of anything that went on outside of his mind. In his mind he was still with Inuyasha and the others, he was still standing in front of Naraku, still looking death in the face. But this time it was different. He'd be the victor, not Dog-Breath. Kagome would be his woman. Everyone would be praising him... That's how it should always be...

Naraku laughed, his bitter sounding amusement traveling throughout the closed cave. Kouga looked around; he stood alone, no comrades, no loved one, nothing in his corner. Sesshomaru stood, the human child Rin and his toad servant Jakken behind him, whispering of their confidence in the demon.

Then there was Dog-Boy. The monk, exterminator, fox-demon child and Kagome, all stood behind him, calling out his name when they thought he was faced with a serious attack. It was ridiculous! Kagome was supposed to be his cheerleader, not the mutt's.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha had yelled, trying to get her attention as she held on to the small fox child, trying to shield him from any possible harm.

They seemed to pass a look between them, and that just pissed him off even more! How dare that mutt make goo-goo eyes at his woman AND share looks with her. Worthless dog.

Naraku laughed again, "You think to kill me, but all you do is stand in your rightful corners like servants to me."

Rin looked disgusted at the demon, her hands tightening on Sesshomaru's pants. "Lord Sesshomaru is no one's servant, you take that back."

"How hypocritical of you Sesshomaru, to hate your father for something that you seem to be doing also."

Inuyasha glanced at his brother, his thoughts apparent on his features. "Feh, I shoulda known."

"Enough of this." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Nice try..." Kouga muttered, his fist flying towards Naraku.

Naraku once again laughed as he moved out of the way. "A mere punch, that's what you think will..."

"Listen Wolf!" Inuyasha began, ignoring the devious demon. "I don't know what you've been sniffing, but the only people that will be defeating this piece of crap will be me and maybe Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's eye twitched slightly, which was the only sign that showed he was listening to his younger brother.

"The hell you will do anything you mutt, I need to protect my woman!" Kouga snapped.

Naraku watched with amusement, "It would be so easy to kill all of you while you squabble."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha screamed, pulling out the Tetsusaiga he began in a dead run at Naraku...

**- - - - Shuu - - - -**

"Elder...?" Shuu questioned softly, his hands checking for a pulse, and finding a weakening one. "Elder, do you hear me?"

"Ay... a... me...?" Was his answering question. Trying to raise his hand but finding his body crippled, "...water..."

Shuu quickly grabbed a bowl with water, "Sir." He said placing the water bowl against the old wolf's dry lips.

'Ayame, please hurry.' Shuu thought desperately.

**- - - - Kinadi - - - -**

"Hello Miss Kinadi," A young wolf called out, running at the slender body of the flirt.

Short brown hair was ruffled as she turned and waved at the younger boy. "Hello there, aren't you getting handsome?" Kinadi added with a wink.

The young wolf blushed, holding out his hand to her he gave a shy smile. "These are for you, Kinadi."

Kinadi smiled at him, took the flowers and smelled them. "Thank you, have you seen my sister?"

The boy stared at her blankly before shaking his head negatively. "I haven't seen her since this morning."

She laughed suddenly, before retorting with, "She must be off trying to prove herself to some man." With a wink and wave the beauty was off.

**- - - - Chiaki & Ai - - - -**

"How long is this going to last?" Ai whined, her hands digging into the dirt and grass.

Chiaki grinned, ignoring her compliant. Tugging on her fur skirt, she looked at her best friend through long bangs. "I think it's great that you don't take anything to serious." She taunted.

"I do to!" She countered with annoyance. "What do you take me for, some joker?"

Chiaki giggled. "Yes, I do."

"You can't hold the past over my head, Chiaki." Ai stated with a pout. Her long fingers drawing little figures in the fresh dirt she'd dug up. "It's a rude thing to do."

"I don't technically hold the past, it's more so as in earlier this morning." Chiaki retorted with a smirk. "You did play a joke that ended with two of Miss Kinadi's suitors running away with fleas, bald spots AND several missing teeth."

Ai suddenly perked up, smiling she showed a row of pearl white teeth and glinting fangs. "It was an awesome sight, you can't deny that."

"The men running away toothless or them itching themselves into the village well?" Chiaki giggled, her arms wrapping around her torso.

"Both!" Ai announced laughing gleefully. Her fur skirt lifted slightly with the movement she made doubling over laughing. Pale green hair fell over her shoulders as she continued laughing. "Oh man, was that priceless." She said around her laughter.

Chiaki shook her head. "I do feel somewhat sorry for them."

Ai sobered slightly and with a shrug said, "Serves them right, they didn't have to be mean to Suki."

"True, but Suki did ask for it, she shouldn't have tried beating..." Chiaki began.

Ai interrupted. "She was doing what any of us would have done in her position. She's the older sister, not Kinadi. She should be starting a family already, but her sister ruins everything. I was just helping the cause."

Chiaki nodded her understanding. "It's almost noon, aren't you supposed to be helping Isuma?"

"Crap!" Ai yelped jumping to her feet. "He's going to be pissed." Turning quickly she begin running towards the village. "I'll see you later Chi."

"Bye!" Chiaki yelled, slowly moving to the bag at her left, she pulled out a scroll and began to read.

Ai shook her head when she glanced back at her friend. 'That girl always has a sick obsession with knowledge.'


	3. Chapter 2

**How Could This Happen...**

_Chapter Two*_

"Grandfather..." Ayame whispered desperately as she was stopped by both Ginta and Hakkaku once more. She stared at them helplessly as they tried talking to her, but all she could think of was her grandfather and what state he was in.

"Ayame?" Both wolves questioned in unison, confused at her blank look.

She didn't hear anything they'd said, questions about her grandfather kept circling her head, and more than just one or two. How serious was his condition? Would the healer be able to help him? Did he already pass on to the underworld? 'I'm coming grandfather." She promised silently. "Move please!" She demanded aloud, trying to get around them.

Ginta bit his lip as he moved away slightly, putting Hakkaku in harms way.

Hakkaku flinched as Ayame raised a hand at him, "Ayame wait!"

*smack* her hand connected with the side of his cheek. "Will you move or would you rather have it the hard way?"

Ginta shook his head, stepping quickly to the side, he let the Princess pass. His eyes then fell to the twitching form of his friend. "Hakkaku?"

"Never again." He muttered from the ground.

"She smelt different..." Ginta added with an after thought as he helped Hakkaku.

Hakkaku dusted himself off. "It must've been from her bath."

**- - - - Kouga - - - -**

"Kagome, wait..." Kouga muttered, ending with a groan of misery as he rolled over. He felt miserable! His head was pounding as if a pack of demons had decided to play target practice with it. His tongue felt dry and swollen, like all the saliva in his mouth had dried up while he slept. He tried to open his eyes, but what felt like shards of glass shot through his eyes and into his head, only to bounce around until the last figments of light disappeared.

However despite the abnormally horrible headache, his body felt absolutely euphoric; better than it had in almost three years. Slowly moving onto his hands and knees, he tried once more to slowly open his eyes. His eyes once again protested the idea of letting any light in, but that was quickly remedied, to his confusion, but Kouga's hair fanning loosely around him.

"Uhh..." He mumbled to himself, looking down the front of his body, his eyes widened. He was bare, completely and utterly naked. He was more than confused now, "What the hell happened last night?" He demanded, unsure if he was alone, he looked over toward the entrance.

Kouga's head gave a dizzy protest at the rapid movement. "Damnit!" He moaned pressing his head to the floor of the cave until the spinning stopped. Once he felt it disappear, he pushed his body away from the floor slowly and got to his feet. Stretching his back out, he gasped. "Damnit, why in seven hells does my back burn?"

Looking slowly around the cave, Kouga noticed his clothes scattered about. "What the hell happened in here? It smells like a bitch in heat... This was Ayame's secret cave..." He concluded noticing the flowers drawn on the lower parts of the cave walls. 'If I find her, I could ask her, how the hell I got here.' He thought, moving to the first pile of clothing, he slowly dragged it over his body, dressing himself.

Suddenly angry he quickly tied his hair. "That damned Ayame! She could have at least came back to check on me! Dumb Bitch!" He muttered walking to the cave entrance. "And where the hell are Hakkaku and Ginta?"

_"Kouga, don't..." Ayame muttered breathlessly._

Kouga blinked, confused at the sudden memory. "What the hell? Did, did something happen here?" He whispered looking back in the cave, blinking at the rumpled furs. "Where the hell is Ayame...?" He muttered darkly.

**- - - - Ayame - - - -**

The tribe healer wobbled slightly as he carried the roots and herbs back to his spot near the cave entrance. He tried to concentrate on mixing the ingredients into a smooth pasty medication for the Elder, but his hands shook nervously as Ayame glared at him. "Princess, perhaps you would like to wait outside?"

Ayame glared at him. "Listen Shuu, just because you were appointed 'Tribe Healer', gives you no right to tell me what I might like to do. You get that?"

Shuu gave a nervous jerky nod. After no more than an hour later, Shuu reached over to the table that held a bowl of water and brought the medicine to the Elder's side. He then forced the paste into the Elder's system.

The Elder's chest began to quake uncontrollably as he coughed, trying fruitlessly to remove the paste from his mouth. His eyes sprang open, racing wildly around the cave, never once focusing on one thing.

"Grandfather?" Ayame yelled jumping to his side and propping him into a sitting position. "Grandfather, please swallow the medicine, it will help you get through this sickness." She struggled to hold onto her grandfather, as his entire body was wrecked with strangling coughs.

Just as the sudden coughing fit started, it was finished. Leaving both a fearful granddaughter and healer, staring at the ailing old man.

She looked tearfully at Shuu, "Please help him, I beg of you."

Shuu nodded, looking over the table covered in medicines, roots, herbs, leaves and different tree barks. "My lady, if you are willing, could you please go up to the sacred mountains."

Ayame nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"Once there you will meet the monk and priestess who reside there. When you meet them tell them I've sent you, and ask for some of the river water. Not only that, but there is also a list of ingredients you must get from them."

"Yes, have a list prepared for me; I'll go get ready for the trip." She agreed immediately then looked back at her grandfather, a feeling of helplessness washing over her. Heading to the entrance of the elders hut, she shook her head, trying to shake off the feeling of guilt for leaving him at such a vulnerable time. 'He needs these ingredients.' Quickly she went to a neighboring hut to retrieve some supplies for the quick trip.

**- - - - Ai - - - -**

"Geez." Ai muttered as she moved quickly past a group of older wolves slapping at one another.

The group consisted of four of the northern wolves and two of the eastern wolves that taken to reside here when they passed through years ago. One of the eastern wolves tipped back his bowl, laughing gaily after as another made a crude comment about the younger wolves now a day.

Isuma, the owner and idealist of the tavern, chuckled at the old wolves. "Ai, make sure they don't leave here sober." He called out jokingly as he cooked the bear meat for a young couple waiting for food.

A pale green eyebrow rose, as a slow smirk formed on the pretty girls' mouth. "Oh I'm sure these men will drink this tavern dry before they're even close to drunk." 

They laughed at the girl, "You're starting to know us aren't you Ai?"

"Oh you know it sweetheart." Ai retorted with a wink and a laugh.

Isuma shook his head. "Hurry up Ai, don't give those old men too much attention."

"I'd make her my mate if I wore a few years younger!" One cried out wanly.

Another chuckled. "You mean decades, you old beast."

Laughs sounded all around the table, even a few others including Ai and Isuma shared in the laughter.

**- - - - Suki - - - -**

In the middle of a field, laid a young woman. Brown hair fanned out around her as she rested quietly next to a patch of wild flowers. Raising one hand about her, she blocked the sun that signed it was already high noon.

Sighing, she laid her hand back on the grass and turned over onto her belly. "This is pathetic." Breathing in deeply the smell of grass and earth, she shook her head. "Damnit all!"

Thinking back to a few hours earlier, she smiled sadly at the grass. "I really should thank Ai... and probably apologize to Koji and Jin for my behavior."

Shaking her head she quickly maneuvered to sit on her knees. "I have nothing to be ashamed of! I wasn't the one that betted that I couldn't cut down that demon bird; I wasn't the one that betted that I couldn't scale the roof of the hut and leap from there to the trees. I was just proving that I could."

Suki's hair moved gently along with the breeze that blew it. Soft long curls moved along her back and shoulders. She was a beautiful female, why couldn't anyone see past her sister long enough so that they could notice her... Why was that always the problem? Did she have to ship her sister off to another tribe, just so she could finally get a mate and have the family she craved so dearly?

Lightly smacking her face, she muttered to herself. "What are you thinking? You love your sister no matter what, she can't help who she is and the attention she attracts." Bowing her head, Suki added softly. "Maybe I just need to look outside of the two that I've always wanted. Bond with some other males, maybe then the mark will finally appear on my skin."

Her stomach made a few small sounds of protest. "I suppose it's time to head back home and face the music, along with making some food for myself." She said moving to stand and make her way secretly back to the village and her hut.

**- - - - Ginta & Hakkaku - - - -**

"Isuma!" Ginta yelled as he and Hakkaku walked into the bustling tavern. "Give us some of your finest sake!" He added happily as they moved to an empty spot.

Isuma lifted his graying head from the table he was wiping. "Everyone drank the best we had last night, second best is being fed to the old wolves there... How about you boys settle for the third best?"

Hakkaku sighed sadly, "I guess that will do."

Isuma left, only to return several seconds later with two bottles of sake. "Here you go... Don't worry about payment for both. One's on me for the help you two offered me to get the others back to their caves and huts after the celebrations."

Hakkaku grinned like a small child on its birthday. "Thanks!" Pouring two cups of the sake, he turned a thoughtful look at the man that went back to cleaning. "Hey, have you seen Kouga yet?"

Isuma looked thoughtful for a moment then gave a sheepish smile. "No, but I sure hope he doesn't remember what I said to him last night about trying to drink everything to himself." He looked outside and paled slightly.

There, just outside the tavern a ways, was Kouga and he didn't look too happy.

"On second thought, I just spotted him." He added to the men.

Ginta looked somewhat surprised. "Really? Where?"

"Heading this way, so if you two don't mind I'm just gonna head on to the back and... Bye!" He said as he quickly sped out the back and out of sight.

Ginta and Hakkaku stared bewildered at the spot where Isuma had just been. Looking at each other, they shared a shrug and continued drinking.

Right when they started drinking, Kouga stormed in, slamming his hands on the table he demanded, "Where the hell is she?"

**- - - - Ayame - - - -**

'If one more person asks how grandfather is fairing, I'll scream!' She thought angrily, her bright red hair frizzled with her heated thoughts. 'Or if they give me their condolences, how dare they!'

"Grandfather..." She muttered quietly as Shuu moved about the old man, watching him carefully.

Shuu slowly moved back to her, making sure not to make sudden movements around either wolf... Mostly the ailing one, who had coughing fits when too much dust would stir around his body, the young one however was always glaring daggers at him. "Uhh, Princess, here is the list."

She scanned the list, before she folded the paper and moved it into the fold of her clothes. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Shuu nodded, "We pray for your safe arrival, Princess."

**- - - - Kinadi - - - -**

"Jin?" Full red lips pouted as bright green eyes took in the sight that she'd came across.

Jin, a man just at three years her senior, sat on the floor in the middle of his hut. Itching at the incurable itch that the tribe outcast joker Ai had set upon him. He turned away from the beauty at the entrance. "Please my dear Kinadi, you shouldn't witness this."

Kinadi frowned, "Jin, you mustn't turn from me, maybe I can cure you." She added with a flirtatious hint. She gasped at what greeted her when the once handsome wolf turned.

Jin was once a man who broke hearts just by smiling at a woman. His smile a thing that made girls dream lust filled dreams at night. His hair something that was desired by both women and men. Now he was toothless, balding and itching more hair away from his body. The only thing he still had going for him was his body, it was toned and lean muscle.

Jin's smile slowly disappeared. "My dear?"

She shook her head. "You're not... You're..." She broke off completely at a loss for words, before she turned tail and ran out of the hut. Leaving the once heartbreak Jin to his own difficult problems to deal with solo.

Kinadi pouted as she power walked straight past the huts to her own. "Oh!" She muttered angrily. "If Jin looks like that, Koji must not look any the better... Damn that vile little girl Ai!"

**- - - - Chiaki - - - -**

Rising to her feet, the young woman couldn't help but frown at her situation. She'd forgotten the scroll she desperately wanted to read over. The healing scroll was the one that always interested her, with interesting facts about every flower and tree, even a blade of grass.

Moving out of the forest, she directed herself onto the path leading to the village. "Maybe I can stop and see Ai while I'm getting the scroll."

Her thoughts continued on this path all the way to the village, up until she found her scroll and greeted her family. Now on to dropping a quick visit to Ai at the tavern.


End file.
